Most beautiful
by DokuYume
Summary: rating will change in the future. Yuki and Ayamae are the most beautiful prince's ever what happens when Yuki gets a fiery orange haired boy for a slave?
1. part 1

Yuki sat talking with his brother about the palace and what needed to be done before winter hit. Both Yuki and his brother Ayame where known as the most beautiful prince's ever. Ayame held people stunned with his silver hair and gorgeous golden eyes and pale skin. Yuki amazed people with his grayish hair and bright violet eyes. The gold doors opened and there stood one of there favored guards.  
  
"Prince's there is a King from another nation that wish's to give you a gift for a treaty." He said clearly and stood straight.  
  
"Show him in." Prince Ayame said.  
  
Yuki smiled and sat up straighter in his chair. Kings often came to their land bidding them treaty. They held a well run empire and had many good friends with strong Army's Such as Akito's who was crazy as all hell and tried on many different occasions to hurt Yuki. They still held his confidence though and everyone knew this. Akito was one of the most ruthless princes ever in command. A short man that was chubby and looked much like a pig walked in with a chain wrapped around his hand.  
  
Yuki looked confused at the hooded figure standing in front of them. Ayame rolled his gold eyes. He sighed and stood from the chair and walked up to the man.  
  
"What is it that you want?" He asked very precisely.  
  
Yuki had to cough to cover his giggle as Ayame looked at him with piercing eyes. Yuki knew his brother did this simply to watch the people squirm in their shoes. He liked to show people that just because he was pretty didn't mean he didn't have a good brain in there. The man looked up at Ayame and stuttered.  
  
"W..well I wanted to give you this slave so we make a treaty with y..your empire." He started sweat.  
  
Ayame looked up at Yuki and winked. "What do you think Prince Yuki?"  
  
"I think we should see this slave which he speaks of." He said in his most regal voice trying not to laugh at his brother.  
  
"V.Very well." He said and pulled the hood from the figure.  
  
There stood an orange haired his eyes were a dark maroon and his skin was a rich caramel color. It wasn't often that you saw anyone with dark colored skin. Ayame raised his eyebrow at the boy. He stood there with a sour look on his face. Ayame looked at him and then turned his face to him and the boy snapped at his fingers.  
  
Yuki giggled. "Bit wild isn't he." He said calmly.  
  
He could have sworn the boy hissed at him like a cat would do. He started to struggled with the bonds. Yuki shook his head and gave him a look that told him to stay still. The guy turned his head away quickly and he could have sworn he saw pair of orange ears flatten against his head. He smiled and stood from his chair and when he reached his brothers side.  
  
"We will take your gift." He said calmly. "But we will not give you treaty until we see that we can trust you. After all you might have had an assassin play this part so that he can kill us in our sleep." He said calmly looking at the King in front of him.  
  
"Very well." He said and backed out of the room.  
  
Yuki shook his head and then looked at the orange haired boy.  
  
His brother sighed and said in a tired voice. "You keep him Yuki. I have two to tame already." He patted his shoulder.  
  
He walked off leaving Yuki with his new slave. Yuki reached out to unlock the chains but the boy jumped away. He sighed and stepped forward grabbing his hands.  
  
"I'll unlock these only if you behave yourself."  
  
"I'd go for that offer." A voice said from behind Prince Yuki.  
  
He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "I gave the same offer to Hatsuharu when he first came here."  
  
Kyo looked at the boy snorted and thrusted his hands at him. Yuki unlocked the chains and dropped them to the floor. "There much better isn't it." He said .  
  
He rubbed his wrist and snorted at him. "what do you know about it." He said bitterly.  
  
Yuki sighed. He was hurt so much that he became a bitter slave that was angry with everyone. He ran his hand over his face. Then looked at the orange haired boy in front of him.  
  
"What is your name?" He asked.  
  
He snapped his head to look at him and yelled. "Why do you care? You'll just call me something degrading anyway."  
  
"I'll call you by your name and nothing other then that." Yuki shot back.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Kyo asked him.  
  
There was a loud noise and Kyo stared up at a blonde who was sitting on Yuki's shoulders.  
  
"Master Yuki I heard we had someone else join our little family." He smiled.  
  
Kyo waited for the Prince in front of him to throw the young blonde across the room for doing what he was. Yet Yuki just stood there and smiled. He reached up and helped him down. He stood by his side and smiled.  
  
"I would tell you his name but he won't tell me Momiji." He looked at the blonde.  
  
Momiji turned his bright brown eyes to him and Kyo looked back at him annoyed by the small blonde's existence. Who he knew to be Hatsuharu came up and wrapped his arm around the blonde shoulder. Who looked up at him. He stood on his toes to kiss his cheek.  
  
"Hey Love." Momiji said happily.  
  
Yuki just smiled at them. He always loved watching them just sit outside and cuddle under the large tree in the garden. Or just stand with each other.  
  
"Kyo." He said out of no where.  
  
His eyes dragged from Hatsuharu and Momiji to look back at the orange haired boy. "Is that your name?" He asked.  
  
Kyo nodded his head and then looked at a tapestry on the wall near them. He wanted to go up to it and touch it but feared he'd be beat again. He didn't think he could be beat so soon after the last time. His back was still raw from the last time.  
  
Kyo didn't react in time as Momiji threw himself at him literally and hugged his tightly. The pressure against his back was to much as a scream worked its way up his throat and out his mouth and into the air to echo in the large chamber.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" tears gathered in the corner of his eyes as he hit his knees when the blonde let go of him.  
  
Momiji stood there and looked at the blood that was on his hands and arms. He turned to Yuki to show him and Yuki rushed forward to look at his back. Blood soaked the cloth that was covering him. He slowly lifted the cloth and got a hiss from Kyo when it pulled on the cuts. His back was a mess and it looked like it hadn't been ever properly cleaned.  
  
"Can you stand?" Yuki asked.  
  
Kyo nodded and stumbled to his feet. Yuki came up beside him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders and one in front of him. Kyo held onto them to stabilize him as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Neh Kyo-Kun I didn't mean to hurt you." Momiji said sincerely.  
  
Kyo lifted his hand and ruffled the soft blonde hair. "S'ok." He grunted as they walked down the hall.  
  
They came into a large stone room that had a pool in it and at one end he could see the long silver haired one that tired to touch him earlier and two other's with dark hair sitting next to him. Yuki help him sit and pulled off his shirt.  
  
Ayame stood and walked over a robe around him.  
  
"Yuki is there something wrong?"  
  
Yuki looked up angry. "Yes." He said quite clearly. "The last people who were suppose to "care" for him beat him and left his wounds unattended." He said quickly.  
  
Ayame looked at his back and hissed. "Ouch." He said and then called. "Hatori!"  
  
A dark haired figure stood and walked over to where they where. He looked at Kyo's back and left to find some medicine. He came back with some and handed it to Yuki.  
  
"Put this on there after you clean his cuts well." He answered and then walked back to where he was before he was called.  
  
"He's useful." Kyo said off handily.  
  
Yuki smiled and nodded his had. He stood and got a bowl of water with some sloth and came back to start and clean up his wounds.  
  
"Master Yuki could we take a bath?" Momiji asked.  
  
Yuki nodded his head and tended to Kyo's back. "Sorry if I hurt you." He said and cleaned up the blood. "Would you like to get into the pool and wash some then I can cover your back."  
  
Kyo nodded his head and stood. He pulled his pants down and slid into the water carefully. Yuki smiled as he cleaned himself quickly and then got back out. He walked back over to Yuki and turned his back to him. Yuki smiled and started to pat his back dry. He put the salve on the gashes on his back and then started to cover them.  
  
"What happened?" he asked Kyo.  
  
"I looked at someone." He said calmly.  
  
"Oh." Yuki answered and gave him a towel to wrap around his waist.  
  
While Momiji liked to walk around naked he figured Kyo did not. He smiled as Momiji got out of the pool and shook himself off and walked over in the buff. Kyo looked forward not even glancing at Momiji.  
  
"Master Yuki where is he going to sleep tonight?" He asked.  
  
"In bed with me because of his back I can't let him sleep with you two would jar him and hurt him." Yuki answer and stood with a crack of his knee.  
  
He helped Kyo up who could stand by himself now. "Momiji please go put something on." He laughed.  
  
Momiji pouted put was dragged away by Hatsuharu to get dressed. Yuki shook his head and then noticed Kyo watched them walk away. Yuki smiled calmly and said. "They've been lovers for a while. You'll get used to Momiji running around naked."  
  
"You let them stay together."  
  
"Why not?" He asked and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not hurting me to let them stay together. They're happy and I don't really need servant's we have them simply because people don't want them anymore or they want to make treaty with us. And sometimes it's because they've gotten badly hurt."  
  
They walked down the hall to a room. Yuki opened the door and he saw a room decorated with solver and a violet color. In the corner there was a large bed with a silver and violet cover and violet pillows and right next to it was a bunch of large pillows that actually looked comfortable. They were different shades of violet and there were some silver ones in there as well. Yuki walked over to a chest and pulled out a silver collar with an amethyst set into it. He put it around Kyo's neck.  
  
"That will make sure that if someone ever tries to take you then People will know you belong here." He said calmly.  
  
"You like Silver and Violet don't you." Kyo said as he looked around.  
  
Yuki laughed a little. "Silver is for my brother and violet is for me. His room is the opposite of mine."  
  
Kyo nodded his head. He had, had collars like this before and he never liked them they always seemed to choke him but this one didn't it just sat there around his neck like a fashion. He touched the collar and looked at Yuki who was getting cloths out for him. He handed him a pair of pants that were soft leather and tied up the back. Kyo slipped them on and tied them easily.  
  
"Do you want to wear a shirt or would you like just to leave your back free?" he asked.  
  
He held his hand out and Yuki handed him white cotton that wouldn't be heavy. He slipped it on and tucked the edges on but when he tried to do the back he hissed. Yuki stepped up behind him and did it for him. Kyo nodded his thanked and then yawned.  
  
"You can sleep." Yuki said calmly. "I don't care if you do."  
  
Kyo looked at the large bed and drifted towards it. He lay on top of the covers and closed his eyes. Yuki smiled and walked over covering him with a light blanket and pet the ruffled orange hair. He smiled when he heard a slight purring noise. He sat on the edge of the bed petting his hair as Kyo fell deeper asleep. To Yuki he seemed to be like a large cat. The purring gave him that thought mostly.  
  
Smiling to himself he stood from the bed and went to the door. He turned and looked back once and then slipped out quietly.  
  
Kyo opened his eyes and thought. "I hope he's always this nice." He looked around the room and it seemed as though no one was going to bother him for a while so he closed his eyes.  
  
There was a sweet sent that came to him in his sleep. Kyo opened his blurry eyes and sat up o the bed. Next to a fire there was a tray of food and next to it was a jar of Milk. Getting up a little to quickly he reached out for the milk only to have his hand smacked.  
  
Kyo looked up at whom has smack his hand and found someone who looked like his master but he was sure it wasn't. His master wasn't cruel he was sweet and smiled when Momiji ran about naked.  
  
So this couldn't be his master could it?  
  
TBC!.... 


	2. part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing I'm poor.

"Who are you?" The man asked and Kyo stood quickly trying to get away from him. "Answer me." He growled.

Kyo bolted out of the room looking for anyone else. He came around the corner and ran into Prince Ayame. He looked down at him and Kyo hid behind him holding tightly onto his cloths.

"What's going on?" Ayame asked.

Kyo just pointed to the hall. Ayame walked towards the hall and Kyo stopped holding his cloths tightly.

"I can't see what down there if you won't let me." He said happily.

"Some one who looks like Prince Yuki." He answered. "Only he's mean and hit my hand." He answered in a quiet voice.

Ayame turned around and pulled him into a light hug. "That was Akito." He answered. "You stay here. I have to go and find my brother."

Kyo nodded his head and stood very still. He watched Prince Ayame run away yelling out Yuki's name. Kyo listened very carefully and heard muffled noises the hall. He looked down it and the door to the room was wide open. He saw his master who looked rather angry then the man that had hit him grabbed his arms. He didn't like the look on his face. He looked at his master's face and it seemed as though he looked like he was getting hurt. He came forward and the closer he got the angrier he became. Prince was the only one who had ever treated him with kindness.

He came in pulling the surprised mans hands from his master and stood in front of him. His feet rooted in their spot. He looked at the man standing in front of him.

"My, my aren't we brave suddenly." He said with a smiled and touched his face.

Kyo snapped at his fingers. "Only Master Yuki is permitted to touch me." He said with a hiss at the end.

The man didn't seem to like that and grabbed him by the back of the neck. Kyo's anger rose and he lashed out suddenly. His leg flew out kicking him.

The man staggered back and Kyo glared hard at him. He glared back at him and Kyo turned his back to the crazy man and looked at his master's face. He was a bit taller then his master so really he was looking down at him.

"Are you ok Master Yuki?"

He nodded his head and smiled just slightly at him. "Good."

Kyo never felt the man creep up behind him but suddenly there was a hand around his throat and his feet were off of the ground. Yuki stepped forward but he stepped backwards.

"Leave Kyo alone." He said calmly.

"Anyone who hits me deserves to die." He said and licked the side of his face.

"Please put him down." he pleaded looking into Kyo's face.

Suddenly before anyone could say anything more Kyo swung himself up and over kneeing the man in the head making him drop him. Kyo landed gracefully on his feet and walked back over to Yuki. Prince Yuki was surprised and looked at the orange haired boy as he came closer.

"I must protect you." His eyes told him as he stopped to stand right in front of him.

"Akito please leave." Prince Yuki said. "Kyo is doing what he is suppose to."

"What's that?" He asked with a sneer.

"Protect me." Yuki answered quiet simply.

Akito snorted and walked out of the room. As soon as he was gone Kyo looked over his master and then lifted his sleeves and saw the bruises that were left by Akito. "They're ok." He answered and pulled his arms away.

Ayame came into the room and smiled seeing that Yuki and Kyo where standing together and neither of them looked hurt at all. Kyo went to walk away from his master but stumbled and hit his knees. There was a small spot of red on his back but he stood anyway and continued to walk over to where the tray was and picked up the milk drinking it easily.

"I thought you would like milk."

Kyo nodded his head and licked his lips. He looked at Prince Ayame and then to Prince Yuki he swallowed and kept looking between them.

"Thank you." Ayame said and glided over to him.

He wrapped Kyo up in a warm embrace and kissed the top of his head. "No one other then me has very stood up for my brother like that before."

Kyo looked up into the gold eyes and nodded his head. Ayame stood and glided out of the room closing the door quietly behind him.

"Are you ok?"

Yuki asked and walked over to him. Kyo nodded his head and took another swallow of milk. Yuki picked up a piece of bread and nibbled on it. Kyo smiled and then drank the rest of the milk. He looked forlornly at the empty jar when he was done with it then set it down to the side and picked up apiece of bread. Yuki smiled when Kyo looked at the empty milk jar forlornly.

"You remind me of a cat you know." Yuki said suddenly.

Kyo looked up at him. "You seem to always land on your feet and you even purr."

"I always land on my feet." He said. "I can jump out of a second story of a tower and land of me feet." He said and then ate some of the meat that was on the plate.

Yuki looked surprised by that. Kyo nibbled on the meat in his hand as he looked at Yuki. "What?" his eyes seemed to ask.

Yuki shook his head and smiled continuing to eat his food. "Thanks." He said.

Kyo nodded his head and then covered his mouth with a yawn. The milk had warmed slightly being next to the fire and that always calmed him and made him sleepy.

"Would you like to sleep some more."

Kyo nodded his head. "If you wouldn't mind." He said and looked up.

"No I don't mind." He smiled and watched as Kyo stood and walked over to the bed and laid down curling up.

Yuki smiled and sat down on the other side of the bed closing his eyes to rest. Akito always seemed to drain him out completely. When he woke he would got and talk with his brother and make sure that Akito didn't do anything to anyone else when he was leaving.

He felt something warm on his arm and opened his eyes. He saw Kyo's orange hair bruised up against it. He smiled and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.

Sorry that this chapter was so sort.

TBC..?


End file.
